


a dream (a premonition?)

by Mellaithwen



Series: Artwork [16]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Spoilers, Fanart, Gen, Illustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellaithwen/pseuds/Mellaithwen
Summary: "....there's an attack coming."Batman, painted in ink, during his Knightmare dream-sequence in Batman vs Superman.
Series: Artwork [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080536
Kudos: 5





	a dream (a premonition?)

**Author's Note:**

> This was for Inktober 2019, and while it is messy (I'm really not good at painting with ink...) I sort of like it. Although I may rework it, or do something similar after the Snyder Cut since it looks like they'll be revisiting the dream sequence? Who knows.

**a dream (a premonition?)**

****


End file.
